Storage type multi-cell batteries are utilized in a number of applications in which an array of batteries are employed as the power source. Examples include golf carts, electric vehicles used in industrial plants, and other applications as well. These batteries require continual inspection and service to ensure the proper liquid level is maintained within each cell of the battery. The inspection and service requires the removal of cell plugs located on the top of the battery to allow access to the battery cells to add electrolyte or water. In the past removal of individual cell plugs involved unscrewing each plug from each cell of every battery in the entire array.
A number of multiple battery plugs and containers are disclosed in the prior art to minimize the time required to inspect and service multi-cell batteries. One type of multiple vent plug utilizes a plurality of friction fit plugs joined together by a common member. These include for example the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,123 issued Oct. 2, 1951 to Heine for "Device For Facilitating The Checking 0f Storage Batteries"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,244 issued Nov. 8, 1966 to Lucas for "Multiple Vent Plug Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,008 issued Mar. 9, 1976 to Schaumburg for "Blow Molded Gang-Type Vent For A Multiple-Cell Electric Storage Battery"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,045 issued Jul. 22, 1980 to Jutte et al. for "Container For A Maintenance Free Batter"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,173 issued Nov. 22, 1966 to Cox et al. for "Battery Closure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,734 issued Oct. 18, 1944 to Oureshi for "Battery Closure Means". These devices require the operator to unsnap or pull the vent plugs from the vents in the battery cover in order to remove the vent plug assembly from the battery.
A second type of multiple vent plug is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,755 issued Jun. 13, 1972 to Hughes for "Battery Closure Device" in which a slide unit is located under the battery cover permitting access to the cells by sliding the unit from one side of the cover to the other.
Another type of multiple vent device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,542 issued Oct. 16, 1984 to Braswell for "Quick Release Storage Battery Closure Assembly". This device includes a plurality of caps which are pivotally removed from the battery by a linkage mechanism having a number of components. This assembly includes a center member and two members offset from the first. The configuration of this device encompasses an area substantially greater than that of the plugs themselves. Additionally, in a three cell battery, the device requires two different types of plugs to support the linkage mechanism.
Consequently it would be desirable to have a battery cap assembly that would allow for the quick release and removal of vent plugs which was compact and comprised of few components.